Supermassive Black Hole
by MsLyoness
Summary: Wine. Sometimes, a stupid impulse is all it takes to set things irrevocably in motion. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

…Of course I don't own BLoSC. Don't be silly.

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way…do you guys remember "With My Life"? The oneshot I did awhile back with Warp and Mira sitting in the fast-food booth? This is the sequel, I suppose. You could read it on its own, though.

I also don't own the song "Supermassive Black Hole"; that belongs to Muse. I just borrowed the lyrics without permission. Bad, bad, bad…

This was written purely for fun; I work on it when I need a break from "Passion's Killing Floor", my much angstier Wine fic. It starts rather abruptly and ends even more so; an explanation of the circumstances our protagonists find themselves in will most likely be in later chapters, in flashback form.

Basically, if you're confused, I don't blame you.

So without further ado, here is the first (tiny) chapter, which is in Warp's perspective:

_**(Ooh baby doncha know I suffer?)**_

_(Warp)_

You do know you're torturing me, right? You've _gotta _know. Seriously, if this doesn't qualify as a Grade-A, pain-inducing mental waterboarding session, I don't know what does, cuz I have _never _been in this much agony. Once again, Princess, I am ready to bang my head repeatedly against a wall, all thanks to you.

"Uh, Warp?"

Now you're looking at me with those big blue eyes, all innocent, like you haven't just stomped on my heart with steel-spiked boots.

"Warp, are you okay?"

Of course I'm not okay. I mean, geez, for somebody so smart, you sure are dense sometimes, Nova.

I open my mouth to say something, but you're already rushing on: "Romac's really very nice, I'm sure you'll like him. He's a real sweetie, and – "

THUD. THUD. THUD.

"Uh, why are you beating your head on that doorjamb?"

I stop my self-abuse, straightening up and glaring at you. "I'm leaving now, Nova. Say hi to Prozac for me."

You huff in exasperation. "Look, I know you guys didn't hit it off back when Zurg hired him – "

Gee, thanks for bringing _that _sad chapter of my life up –

"…but you just don't know him that well yet. He's actually quite – "

"Bye, Nova. I have to go shoot something now."

I start to turn away, but you grab my wrist and yank me back to face you. "Warp, seriously, what's wrong?"

No touchie, no touch, let go of my arm, because if you don't, I'm gonna snap and throw you over my shoulder and run far, far away so Mr. Wonderful can't have you and –

I guess my thoughts show on my face, because your eyes get even wider and your mouth opens slightly in realization.

"I…"

Aw craters, Nova, don't act so surprised. I'm sure you've noticed…heck, even _Booster _noticed.

Not that it matters.

"…Warp? You…?"

Okay, the universe must hate me, as there's now a small crowd here to witness my inevitable rejection and subsequent humiliation.

You must not realize this, though, because you move forward suddenly, putting a hesitant hand on my arm again. Bad idea, cuz now I just wanna grab you, kiss you 'til kingdom come, and never ever ever let you go –

"Mmph!!"

Crap.

I just did.

There's a resounding gasp from the onlookers, and I release you as quickly as I can, fully expecting to be slapped across the face.

"Sorry," I mutter, my face probably even more vivid than yours. You blink at me, apparently stunned.

Dang it, Mira, say something already!

A wolf-whistle draws my attention back to the gawkers, and I notice that some of them are recording this (great). Before anybody can say or do anything else, I shove through them and walk away as quickly as I can, so as not to lose _all _dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Ooh baby can ya hear me moan?)**_

_(Mira)_

You, Mr. Darkmatter, are a hard one to figure out.

I could've sworn you didn't like me that way…no, that's not true. I guess I always had an inkling of what you thought of me; I just didn't expect it to be more than a physical attraction.

I never thought you'd actually –

"Helloooooooo!!! Star Command to Mira!"

I blink, snapped back to the present and XR waving his hand in my face. "Hey Mira, you gonna check this guy's ID or what?!"

I look down at the piece of plastic in my hand, then at the driver of the ship in front of me. "Er, it looks like everything checks out, sir. Have a nice day."

The guy takes his ID back, gives me a weird look, and mutters something about airhead Rangers as he drives off.

This is all _your _fault, you know.

Traffic duty's bad enough, but thanks to you, I can't stop thinking about this morning. It's affecting my work, dang it!

Okay, you know what? I officially despise you right now, not just because of that stunt you pulled (in front of half of Star Command, no less), but also for skipping out on this lovely little assignment. Buzz is pissed, by the way, that you didn't even show up on the launchpad; you sent him a memo claiming you weren't feeling well.

Listen, Darkmatter, he isn't as dense as you think. He knows something's up.

I'm tempted to tell him what happened, but luckily for you, _I _have a sense of propriety, not to mention concern for your well-being.

Because, despite what you might think, I care about what happens to you.

And that's why this…this attraction between us has to stop. Because as bad as Buzz's reaction will be, Romac's will be even worse –

"Ranger Nova, you're a little off today. Is everything okay?"

Oops! Don't tell me I zoned out again.

I did.

Craters.

Buzz looks at me suspiciously, and I force a smile to my face. "No, really, I'm…I'm fine."

He doesn't believe me, I can tell, and Booster makes it worse by giggling. Buzz turns to the Joadian.

"Ranger Munchapper, enlighten me as to what's so funny. I must be missing it."

Booster has the grace to look guilty, but XR doesn't. To the contrary, he's grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Well, Buzz, I guess this means you haven't been online today…or you'd know _exactly _why Mira's so spacey."

Hey! It's not my fault! And I am _not _spacey, just a little, um _preoccupied_.

…Warp Darkmatter, you son of a crater viper, I am _so _going to get you for this!

"Shut up, XR. And Booster, don't you have to help that stranded shuttle bus over there?" I snap, and it must be sufficiently scary for them to obey.

Buzz watches their retreating figures for a bit, then turns back to me. "Now, Ranger Nova, I'd like an answer, please."

Drat. With your little moment of insanity captured for posterity and now, no doubt, making the rounds of the GalaxyWideWeb, Buzz is gonna find out anyway.

And hey, why the heck should _I _be the one getting all the flak for this?!

"Well, see, uh, Romac's coming to visit soon, and, um – "

"Ah, say no more, Ranger Nova," Buzz smiles. "Young love is a wonderful thing! Why, I remember when I myself – "

In order to avoid another "Lightyear life anecdote", as you would say, I nod and edge slightly away. "Sure. That's, uh, fascinating, Buzz. I've gotta get back to pulling over speeders."

Hoo boy. Darkmatter, I wash my hands of this. I'm not going to think about it anymore. Not today.

Well, okay, I'll think about it later, because to not address this issue would be incredibly, incredibly stupid, but for now, I'm in Ranger mode.

I groan involuntarily, however, when Ranger mode is interrupted by XR making kissy noises.

Yup, the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to Star Command is have a little chat with you.


End file.
